1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device provided with storage capacitors which store charges for driving pixels and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) display devices include driving substrates for driving pixels. A driving substrate includes drive transistors such as TFT (Thin Film Transistor) formed for driving respective pixels which are arranged in a matrix in an image display region.
In particular, an organic EL display device includes a planarizing insulting film provided below an organic EL light-emitting layer because the organic EL display device has a structure in which a thin organic film is provided between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. In addition, a drive transistor (TFT) for driving the organic EL light-emitting layer and a storage capacitor for storing charges for holding a luminescent state of the organic EL light-emitting layer are provided for each pixel (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-035964).